It All Ends Here
by DanceMoms101
Summary: Chloe Lukasiak and Maddie Zeigler are competing for the National title. Who will win? Told from Chloe's point of view. Features Chloe's dance for Nationals, "Silence". A Dance Moms FanFic
1. Chapter 1 : Who Will Win?

My palms began to sweat. Perspiration was dripping from my forehead. Butterflies were flying rapidly in my stomach, trying to escape.

_Why does Maddie have to be so perfect? **  
**_

I thought in my head, as Maddie began to do a sequence of turns. Everything she does is _perfect_. I, however, am _far_ from perfect. Miss Abby taunts me everyday, telling me how _awful_ I am. Well, she'll eat her words once she watches me dance because I'm going to do my absolute best.

Applause filled my ears as Maddie walked across the stage, behind the curtains. When she turned around I gave her two thumbs up and a big smile. She repeated my actions, making me feel a bit better.

" Please welcome to the stage : Chloe with 'Silence' "

My heart began to pound faster and faster with each step I took onto the stage. I got into my ' starting ' position and waited for the music to fill my ears.

Once I heard it, I pulled my head up, facing the crowd, and ripped off the piece of gray duct-tape that was covering my mouth.

Taking that duct-tape of my mouth felt amazing. It felt like I was freeing myself from Abby's constant insults, silencing her.

More and more confidence grew in me, making each move graceful and beautiful. When I finished, applause was coming towards me, louder than I've ever heard it. As I walked towards Maddie, I noticed that she looked a bit worried. But she smiled and gave me a hug.

" You did great!" Maddie exclaimed.

" You, too," I said, with a great amount of enthusiasm. We hugged again, and then all of the other girls joined our hug-fest, congratulating us.

" Time for awards!" Mackenzie yelled, running towards the stage, the rest of us walking behind her.

" Good luck," said Maddie. But she sounded sarcastic when she said that to me. Almost _fake. _


	2. Chapter 2 : Winner Takes All

" Now, we will start off with the Junior _Solo _Division," said the speaker.

I wasn't really listening. Not that I cared at the moment. My head was swarming with thoughts like _What if I don't_ _win? _ And _What would Miss Abby say if Justice beats me?_

_No. _

I _have_ to win. No matter what.

If I win. I can _finally_ prove to Miss Abby that I can work hard and be just as talented as _Maddie.  
_

And it's not fair that Abby compares the two of us. We're two different people. Different dancers. When Maddie dances, it should be about _Maddie_. When I dance, it should be about _me_.

If I win, Abby will. Eat. Her. Words. _Literally.__  
_

Suddenly, I was startled by the noise of clapping and, Cathy, our rival, hooting and screaming and yelling. She was acting as if she had just won the lottery. I looked up and saw Justice skip towards the lady who was holding his _Third _place trophy. As I directed my eyes back to Cathy, she was sitting in her seat, smiling and clapping. But her eyes looked sad, disappointed, and _worried. _

" And now..."

My heart was pounding so hard. I was afraid it would explode right out of my chest. I looked towards Maddie, and saw her head down, with her fingers crossed. Her lips were moving, making out the words, " I'm going to win," over and over again.

" our _Second_ runner up..."

I placed my eyes on Abby's face. She was glancing between Maddie and I. Then, her eyes landed on me. Her expression was glowing those seven words. Although she wasn't saying or mouthing it, I knew what she was thinking.

_Second is Always the First to lose_

" is..."

_Second is Always the First to Lose_

" _Maddie_! With ' Telling Myself '. "

I glanced towards Maddie, and saw her face go blank, and her fingers untangled themselves. She got up and walked over to the woman who was holding her trophy. Maddie was smiling off into the crowd. But her eyes _weren't_.

Melissa was smiling that fake smile that usually comes around once in awhile. My mom had her hands over her face.

_She knew._

And so did I.

And so did _Abby._


	3. Great Stories!

**Hello everyone! **

** Thank-you for reading my Fanfic, "It All Ends Here"! I have finished it and wanted you all to know what other Dance Moms stories you should read!**

**-"Everyone's Replaceable" by Maahb (Great Story!)**

**-"Fallen Angel" by dancingisfun1 (I REALLY love this one!)**

**-"Crushed and Created" by lightmyfire2254 (Good Fanfic!"**

**-" Labeled" by Butterfly Kitty ( I like this story!"**

**-"Dance Moms: The New Boy" by PJKid42 ( Pretty good:) )**

**So everyone PLEASE check these stories out! Everyone's Replaceable and Fallen Angel are my two favorites, so please check those two stories out! **


End file.
